


Stars - Phan

by starryphandestiel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Smut, phanfic, phanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryphandestiel/pseuds/starryphandestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>simply smut under the stars (in snow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars - Phan

Cool, crisp snow bites at our backs and we lay down and look at the stars. Out there, countless burning balls of gas reside and here we are holding hands. Out of all the people in the universe he could be with right now, he chose me. Somehow, incredibly, we sit here under the stars and stare at the sky.  
I sigh happily and entwine my fingers with Phil’s even more. He leans into my shoulder, not caring about our coats that seem to be getting more and more soaked with each passing minute. The moon casts a silver glow over the older boy, making him look even more angelic than he already is. I flick a piece of hair out of his eyes and he giggles.  
“Hey Phil?” I ask out of nowhere.  
“Yes?”  
“I just want to see the stars. With you. All of them.”  
I turn my body so I’m lying on my side. Phil turns to look at me with a smile on his face.  
“Me too, Dan. All of them.”  
He kisses my nose softly.  
“Even that one, right there.” He moves his hand up to the sky randomly. I laugh.  
“Even that one.”  
He nuzzles my shoulder and I wrap my arms around him in a tight hug, only full of love. A year ago, I didn’t think I’d ever be here. With the person I love most in this world, lying under stars, freezing our butts off. Not that I was complaining. I hadn’t been happy for a long time before I met Phil, and I finally feel as if my life means something. I can believe that I’m not a complete fail when I’m in his arms.  
After what seems like hours, our lips connect in a sweet kiss that seems to last even longer. He wraps his arms around my back firmly and kisses me as if his life depends on it, but there’s nothing sexual about it. Just love, and gratefulness at where we are right now. There’s something nice about just relishing the taste of each other's lips, rather than sticking a tongue down someone’s throat.  
I break away, my breaths coming out in white clouds, and rest my forehead against his.  
“I love you, Dan.”  
“I love you too, you spork.” Phil grins against my lips and connects them again, this kiss more heated than the last. I twist my hand into his hair and pull sharply, earning a soft moan. Our tongues explore each other, and now we’re really kissing.  
There was absolutely nothing innocent about this kiss. The last one was full of pure love, but this was full of lust and want. Want for closeness.  
As if giving into this desire, Phil climbs on top of me and pushes my head further down into the snow, pinning my arms against the ground. He detaches from my lips and works down to my neck, leaving small bruises and purple marks. I gasp and try to push him off.  
“P-Phil… We’re in the f-fucking snow.”  
“So?” he murmurs. I let out a moan as he finds my sweet spot just below my jawline. “H-holy shit…”  
“S-so we’ll catch h-hypothermia and f-freeze to death,” I whimper halfheartedly. It’s no use to the older boy as he moves his hands over my chest, relishing my body heat. I arch into him, trying to grind up to create much needed friction. He moves his hands down and palms me through my jeans, causing me to buck up into him.   
“Have I ever told you how fucking attractive you are?” Phil whispers. I shiver. It’s always so hot when he swears. He hardly ever does.  
“You may have mentioned i- oh shit.”  
He undoes the belt on my jeans, pulling them down with little struggle and exposing my legs to the freezing snow. “Jesus christ, Phil.” I already feel the coldness seeping into my bones, but I try not to notice it. I try to focus on his lips on my stomach and his hands on the waistband of my boxers, flicking the hem slightly.   
“J-just. Fucking. Phil-l…” He dips his hands under the last bit of fabric separating me and him and takes my semi hard cock in his hands, pulling and tugging every now and then. He moves his lips back to my mouth for a sloppy kiss and then pulls my boxers off, leaving my bottom half completely naked and exposed to the ground.  
“P-Phil… That’s t-too fuckin-g cold,” I chatter. He nods in understanding and actually picks me up, which I don’t know how he managed. A nineteen year old male being thrust against a scraping tree must be a sight.   
“I love you so much,” Phil mutters in between kisses. He sets me down for a second, only long enough to remove his own trousers, and then hoists me up around his waist.  
“I didn’t bring any lube,” he murmurs guitily, kissing my neck. I bury my head in his shoulder and rub up against him.  
“I don’t care, just get inside of me.”  
Being the good person he is, he brings his fingers up to my mouth and allows me to coat them in saliva before moving back down to my arse, cupping it as he tries to hold me up as well as trace around my entrance.  
“F-fuck…” I whimper. He slips the tip of one finger inside slowly and I have to resist getting myself off on his fingers alone. It doesn’t even hurt. I nod quickly, giving him permission to slide the next digit in.  
“Ow,” I say before I can help myself. Phil’s there immediately, kissing my neck and asking if it was okay to continue. I refuse to let myself feel the burn and nod furiously. The frozen bark of the tree scrapes into my back, but I don’t even care. Our bodies are creating enough heat to keep us warm at the moment.  
After Phil scissors the two fingers, he slides the third one in. He obviously did a good job with two, because this hardly hurts at all. I feel so full, so alive, so loved. This wasn’t just sex.  
“H-hurry up!” I urge him. He twists his fingers slightly and hits the one spot that gives me pleasure. I arch my back up and he almost drops me. My boyfriend finally pulls his fingers out and hoists me up again, stroking his hard cock a few times.  
“Are you ready, love?” he asks me. I nod.  
“Yes. Yes, now fucking fuck me.”  
I can almost swear I see a glint in Phil’s eyes as he pushes into me quickly. I gasp at the intrusion, but will him to keep going. My back is thrust up against the tree as he buries himself completely inside of me. We both let out a loud moan, tilting our heads back. I close my eyes and wait for a few seconds before wrapping my arms tighter around Phil’s back and forcing him to move.   
The pain is quickly overtaken by pleasure as I start to feel more full than I have in ages. Phil thrusts slowly, then quickly into me, losing his head in the moment and forgetting that we’re surrounded by snow. At a particularly angled thrust, I see stars. I grab Phil tighter, digging my nails into his back.  
“Fu- right- the-re.... Phil!”  
My vision starts to cloud over as he hits my prostate over and over again. I open my eyes just enough to see the real stars above us before an extremely hard thrust has me screaming.  
“D-dan…” Phil moans. “Y-you feel so good…”  
I bury my head into his chest as his thrusts start to get sloppier and less coordinated.  
“I’m close. Fuck, I’m r-really close,” I moan in warning.   
“Me too.” The older man gasps and I open my eyes in time to see his face contorting in pleasure. That sends me over the edge and after one last thrust I’m coming all over our clothed chests, panting as he rides out my orgasm by pumping me slowly. After a minute we collapse to the snowy ground, wincing at the cold.  
“Fuck, I really love you,” I say, trying to catch my breath. Phil clasps my hand tightly and pulls me over to our slightly damn jeans. He takes off one of his hoodies and uses it to clean most of the come off our clothes before scrunching it up and shoving it in the small bag we brought with us. I lay down on the ground next to him again, the true reality of what we just did setting in. I laugh.  
“We just had sex in the snow,” I say. Beside me, Phil grins.  
“Yeah we did.” He rolls over so he’s facing me. “Words can honestly not express how amazing that was. I really love you, Bear.”  
“I might not love you as much in the morning, but right now all I want to do is cuddle.” I look at our surroundings. “Which might not be the best idea.”  
“Go home and cuddle?” Phil asks.  
“Go home and cuddle.”  
Then we’re holding hands and wandering back through the trees to my car, somehow closer than we were when we arrived here.  
I glance up at the stars about us and adjust my brown hat over my head.   
I’m going to see the stars with Phil.  
Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written on my tumblr, starry-phan-eyes


End file.
